Le Flambeau vivant
by Allana03
Summary: Trois naissances différentes, celle de Quinn et de ses filles vécues à travers l'œil de Judy Fabray.


**Le Flambeau Vivant**

Ils marchent devant moi, ces Yeux pleins de lumières,  
Qu'un Ange très savant a sans doute aimantés ;  
Ils marchent, ces divins frères qui sont mes frères,  
Secouant dans mes yeux leurs feux diamantés.

Me sauvant de tout piège et de tout péché grave,  
Ils conduisent mes pas dans la route du Beau ;  
Ils sont mes serviteurs et je suis leur esclave ;  
Tout mon être obéit à ce vivant flambeau.

Charmants Yeux, vous brillez de la clarté mystique  
Qu'ont les cierges brûlant en plein jour ; le soleil  
Rougit, mais n'éteint pas leur flamme fantastique ;

Ils célèbrent la Mort, vous chantez le Réveil ;  
Vous marchez en chantant le réveil de mon âme,  
Astres dont nul Soleil ne peut flétrir la flamme !

* * *

Lucy Quinn Fabray vient au monde un soir de Février. L'accouchement a été long et douloureux pour Judy mais curieusement une fois que la sage-femme lui pose délicatement sa petite fille sur sa poitrine, la douleur est oubliée. A ses côtés, se tient Russell, un sourire un peu crispé sur le visage. Il est déçu, elle le sait. Il rêvait d'un garçon, un fils à qui il puisse transmettre son héritage et ses passions, mais encore une fois c'est une petite fille qui est née. Judy, elle, contemple l'enfant. Son visage est rouge, ses yeux fermés et sa peau fripée. Elle espère que cette petite fille sera aussi jolie que sa grande sœur Frannie qui du haut de ses six ans ressemble à une petite princesse avec ses longs cheveux dorés et ses grands yeux bleus.

Cette naissance la remplit de joie, de voir et serrer contre elle ce petit être qu'elle a porté patiemment durant ces neuf mois. Mais elle sait aussi que la vie va continuer d'être difficile, parce que être une Fabray n'est pas une bénédiction, c'est un fardeau. Elle sait que si Lucy veut être acceptée par sa famille et ses pairs, il faudra qu'elle soit irréprochable. Il faudra qu'elle soit à l'image de Judy qui elle-même est à l'image de sa mère, Louisa. Une lignée de femme parfaite, blonde, belle, bonne épouse et mère modèle, éduquant leur enfant dans la crainte et la vénération de leurs pères et de Dieu.

Finalement, Judy ressent de la tristesse car elle sait qu'elle va échouer à protéger son enfant parce qu'on ne lui donnera pas ce rôle-là. Elle ne pourra pas lui venir en aide dans ses moments de douleur ou de crainte parce que chez les Fabray on ne souffre pas, on endure en silence et on sourit à l'assemblée. Il y a trop de choses enfouies en cette famille et trop de choses à changer mais c'est trop de travail. Judy ne le fera pas. Elle ne peut pas. Elle se contentera de regarder ses filles et de prier pour elles.

Lucy est finalement acceptée dans la famille le jour où elle devient Quinn. Lucy n'existe alors plus. Russell est enfin fier. Judy préfère oublier. C'est plus facile comme ça. En plus l'alcool aide. La douce et timide Lucy est remplacée par Quinn la Reine des Glaces. Quinn tient son monde entre ses mains, elle maitrise et contrôle son entourage. Elle est autant adulée qu'elle est crainte et sa cruauté envers ceux qui ne sont pas populaire, est bien connue.

Mais Judy sait que sa fille souffre, elle sait aussi qu'elle ne l'aidera pas. Lors de l'essayage de la robe de Quinn elle sent que sa fille est enceinte. Elle ne dit rien. Il n'y a rien à dire. Elle sait que Russell ne l'acceptera pas. Elle sait que des jours sombres s'annoncent et le soir lorsque Russell lui demande « Quoi de nouveau ? », elle baisse les yeux et répond « Rien ». Rien, et elle ne dit rien lorsque Russell chasse Quinn de chez eux. Son cœur se brise mais elle ne dit rien. Et chaque soir elle prie pour Quinn, pour son salut mais surtout pour qu'enfin, un jour Quinn, soit heureuse. Elle craint que ce jour n'arrive jamais.

* * *

Beth Fabray vient au monde un après-midi de Juin. Judy regarde sa fille, cette fille qu'elle-même a mise au monde des années auparavant, à son tour donner la vie. Elle voit la douleur et sait que contrairement à sa propre douleur qui avait disparu une fois ses enfants posés en son sein, la souffrance de Quinn ne fait que commencer. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas été une bonne mère, elle sait qu'elle a échoué à protéger son enfant. Mais aujourd'hui elle est là. Elle s'est juré de prendre la place qui aurait dû être la sienne, celle d'une mère aimante et courageuse, protégeant son enfant de l'adversité même si cette adversité devait être son propre époux et père de ses enfants.

Quinn, elle, sent cette brusque poussée d'énergie. Un cri rauque sort de ses lèvres sèches, la douleur s'est emparée de son corps, elle veut qu'enfin cesse la souffrance mais par-dessus tout elle veut que l'enfant sorte enfin d'elle. Enfin, une dernière poussée, plus violente encore que les autres et voilà que la petite fille s'est séparée de la mère. Elles ne sont plus une mais deux. La mère et l'enfant. Doucement la petite est placée contre elle. Un immense soulagement s'empare de Quinn, la douleur est passée et la mélancolie n'est pas encore arrivée. Seul compte ce moment, cette pépite d'éternité où Quinn regarde sa fille, mémorise son visage, ses yeux, son sourire. La jeune fille n'oubliera jamais ce moment unique. Elle chérira ce souvenir à jamais. Elle aime cet enfant mais elle sent qu'elle n'est pas encore mère et que cette fillette bientôt ne sera plus la sienne mais il lui reste encore quelques minutes et Quinn veut en profiter. Elle ne sait pas encore si elle la reverra un jour.

La première fois que Quinn revoit Beth, la rencontre est pleine de douleur et de drame. Quinn en est malade. Elle ruine presque le bonheur de sa fille. Cette petite fille qu'elle veut à tout prix récupérer parce que c'est la sienne, c'est elle qui lui a donné naissance, Beth est merveilleuse et elle appartient à Quinn. Seule Rachel parvient in extremis à l'en empêcher. Toujours Rachel. Shelby ne veut plus que Quinn revoit Beth. Il ne faudrait pas la troubler, dit-elle. Puck non plus ne la voit plus. Il aimerait blâmer Quinn mais il s'en empêche parce que comme dirait sa mère "Chacun fait ce qu'il peut". Et Quinn a toujours fait ce qu'elle a pu, mais parfois même si l'on nage le plus fort possible on peut se noyer.

La seconde fois, Quinn a vingt et un an. Beth a cinq ans. La rencontre est paisible. Beth parle à Quinn dans son langage de petite fille et celle-ci l'écoute avec affection et bienveillance. Shelby et Rachel veillent. En Quinn le manque est apaisé. Toujours Quinn pensera à Beth, toujours elle l'aimera mais cette fois ci la souffrance de l'abandon ne pèsera plus autant. Un jour, elle le sait, Beth comprendra.

Quinn apprend quelques temps après l'accident de voiture qui a failli lui coûter la vie, qu'elle ne peut plus avoir d'enfant. Son dos ne supporterait pas le poids de la grossesse. Elle ne pleure pas mais pense à Beth, seul enfant qu'elle aura porté.

* * *

Emilia Lucy Fabray vient au monde un matin de Mai. Cette fois ci, Judy n'est plus là et la naissance ne se fait pas dans un hôpital mais dans la chambre de Quinn et Rachel. Le soleil levant filtre par la fenêtre et éclaire la chambre d'une douce lueur. Cette fois ci plus de douleur, de mélancolie et de déchirure. Seul le bonheur d'accueillir un enfant, une petite fille, est présent. Leur petite fille. Lors qu'enfin la sage-femme place Emilia contre Rachel, celle-ci, encore épuisée de l'effort qu'elle vient de fournir pour extraire sa fille d'elle-même, l'admire longuement. Quinn contemple son enfant et son épouse qui même après huit heures de travail rayonne de bonheur. Son visage est fatigué mais radieux et ses yeux brillent d'un tendre éclat. Quinn songe que sa femme n'a jamais été aussi belle qu'en cet instant. Puis, doucement Rachel tend la petite fille vers Quinn qui la prend dans ses bras. Elle la regarde, ses petits yeux s'ouvrent lentement et pour la première fois, Quinn se sent réellement devenir mère. Elle est la mère de cet enfant que personne ne lui enlèvera. Elle la protégera, se battra pour elle.

Elle embrasse sa femme et la remercie de lui avoir donné un si bel enfant.

Quelques jours passent avant que Judy ne puisse voir sa petite fille. Un fin duvet de cheveux sombres recouvre son petit crâne et ses yeux sont grands ouverts, ils ont encore la couleur gris-bleu des yeux de nouveau-nés mais elle est intiment convaincu que ses grands yeux prendront bientôt une jolie couleur noisette. Elle la prend doucement dans ses bras et sent ce petit corps à la fois minuscule (Rachel est une petite femme) mais si plein de vie, d'avenir et d'amour. Elle songe que c'est le premier enfant Fabray fruit d'un véritable amour et non d'un simple devoir ou d'un accident. « Tu as de la chance ma chérie, pense-t-elle, tu vivras une si belle vie. »

Emilia grandit, heureuse. Elle est aimée et acceptée pour ce qu'elle est. Un jour elle donnera peut-être aussi naissance à un enfant qui à son tour grandira en étant aimé. La chaine maudite des Fabray s'éteindra avec Beth, dernière enfant indésirée. Emilia ne connaitre rien d'autre que l'amour de ses mères et de sa famille.

Quinn a pardonné à sa mère de nombreuses années auparavant mais toujours la culpabilité ronge Judy. Mais ce soir Judy sur la terrasse est en compagnie de Quinn, Rachel, Frannie, son mari Robert et leur deux fils Julian et Simon. Emilia a six ans. Elle court dans le jardin avec Sully le chien. Elle rit aux éclats. Elle est adorable dans sa petite robe blanche tachée par l'herbe et la terre. Ses boucles brunes, à peine retenues par un nœud, voltigent derrière elle. Judy la regarde avec amour. Elle adore cette petite, plus encore que les fils de Frannie bien qu'elle garde ça pour elle-même. Puis enfin son regard se tourne vers sa fille qui est en pleine discussion avec Robert. Sa main est posée sur la cuisse de sa femme qui de son côté parle avec Frannie de leurs enfants. Même après toutes ces années de mariage, l'amour entre Quinn et Rachel est toujours aussi profond et sincère. Judy observe attentivement sa fille. Elle voit alors, malgré toutes les cicatrices qui parsèment le corps et l'esprit de Quinn, un véritable bonheur et une sérénité. Elle les voit dans les gestes de Quinn envers son épouse et dans le regard attentif et aimant qu'elle dirige vers Emilia. Judy voit la femme puissante, belle et aimante qu'elle a créée. Elle sait que ça n'est pas d'elle qu'elle tient ses plus belles qualités comme son courage et sa persévérance mais elle sait aussi que c'est elle qui est à l'origine de cette femme. Alors, Judy décide enfin de se pardonner, de pardonner sa lâcheté. Quinn a réussi là où elle n'a même pas essayé. Judy est fière. Elle ne veut plus oublier. Le soleil se couche doucement, Robert joue avec ses fils, Frannie sirote son vin, Quinn embrasse Rachel, Emilia court encore derrière Sully et Judy sourit.

L'heure du coucher arrive, Emilia dans son petit pyjama vient embrasser sa grand-mère avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

« Nous viendrons te border dans un instant ma chérie. Mets-toi dans ton lit », lui dit Rachel avant de s'assoir à côté de Quinn qui directement passe son bras sur ses épaules.

« Elle est si mignonne, roucoule Frannie, vous ne pensez pas à en avoir d'autre ?

Quinn et Rachel se regardent en souriant.

-Justement…commence Quinn.

-Je suis enceinte ! Finit Rachel avec un immense sourire, et cette fois-ci de l'enfant de Quinn. »

Frannie pousse un cri de bonheur, Robert félicite les deux femmes, quant à Judy, un sourire épanouit se dessine sur son visage. Elle pleure un peu de joie. Quinn enlace tendrement Rachel. Soudain la petite voix d'Emilia s'élève depuis sa chambre :

« Mamaaaan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'attends, moi !».

Rachel et Quinn se lèvent et se dirigent vers la chambre de leur fille. Robert et Frannie partent se coucher quelques instants plus tard laissant Judy seule dans ses pensées. Elle est heureuse de savoir qu'un nouvel enfant va venir au monde. Elle a hâte de le rencontrer. Il sera l'enfant de Quinn, il aura ses gênes. Elle espère qu'il n'héritera pas des cicatrices de sa mère.

Levy Frabray vient au monde huit mois après. Il possède de magnifiques yeux gris et un duvet blond. Il ressemble énormément à Quinn. Pas du tout à Beth. Judy sait que cette fois encore cet enfant sera heureux. Elle ne pourrait pas être plus fière de sa fille et de sa belle-fille. Toutes ces années durant Quinn s'est battue pour obtenir cette vie dont elle avait tant rêvé et aujourd'hui elle l'a enfin. Et elle la gardera. Judy s'en assurera.

Fin.


End file.
